


Bunny Virus

by LinC229



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 假孕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 安卓生理知识储备0的老警察+感染病毒康，人类/仿生人第10001次性尝试





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源一位不愿署名的朋友(。躲也没有用，让我们一起表演在线雷人！

康纳最近不太正常。

“何出此言，副队长？我的系统运行没有出现问题。”他说。康纳紧紧挨着他，距离足够近，汉克甚至能听见电机的轻微轰鸣，盖在人造皮肤下层。

“你撒谎的技术还是太差劲。”人类说，“你什么时候知道那样很恶心了？你每天都至少那么干十回。”

“指代过于模糊，副队长。我无法分析出你在讽刺什么。”康纳说。昏暗的安息日清晨，他们蜗居在一张人类的小床上。仿生人被人类抵着背脊，阴茎夹在他的腿中间，已经懒洋洋地发泄了一次。

汉克安德森掀开被子去盥洗室，不久传出哗啦啦的水声。“康纳？康纳，给我递一下衣服！”他喊道。回应他的只有寂静。

“轻微机体损伤可以自我修复。”仿生人曾对他这么保证，上一周，在罪案现场，汉克安德森又一次制止他想舔舐物证的行为。但人类的咒骂声还没出笼，康纳忽然弯下腰，活像肚子上挨了一拳。令人全然迷惑的事发生了。

“康纳？你没事吧？回答我。”

人类立刻走过去，站在搭档身边，扶着摇摇欲坠的高个仿生人。

康纳突兀地陷入了某个反射怪圈。他迫使自己张着嘴，舌尖弹出口腔，露在外面的部分还沾着蓝血。仿生人的口腔维持基础湿度，是为了舌面上分析点的最适环境，但不会像人类那样分泌涎液。

“有毒吗？”汉克皱着眉问。仿生人用一张纸擦干净嘴唇，将表情收回最正常和机械的那个。

“不。程序告诉我这很恶心。”

听起来很怪。人类撑着他的肩膀，搀扶脆弱的警用仿生人离开现场，以免他再次受到气味刺激。

刚从浴室出来的汉克安德森只在腰上绕着一圈毛巾，他看见了同样的一幕。康纳捧着他的垃圾桶（那里面充满了醉醺醺废料），正跪在地上——呕吐——着。只能让汉克想到人类对此行为的称呼。

前几天他进入仿生人的嘴时，康纳刚刚学会如何收缩那些散碎的零件来给人类以最大快感。现在，仿生人甚至把两根手指深深挖进自己的喉部，摸索着不存在的痉挛作用点。仿生人没穿裤子，他套着汉克的一条旧T恤，翘起腰臀，双膝着地，背对着搭档、同居者和情人，全神贯注地干呕。

他抖了一下。一只手从后面伸来，夺下散发恶心气味的垃圾桶，把它放回原位。汉克握住他T恤下的塑胶腰部，把它规律地拉向后方。

“到底怎么了，康纳？”他哑声说。

汉克在仿生人的里面进进出出，康纳似乎仍处在感知过敏阶段，紧紧夹着他，湿润而用力，几乎让人类感到不寻常的疼痛。

“我怀孕了。汉克。指标都符合逻辑。”康纳说。他的话音仍然不稳定，刚刚过于暴烈的系统崩溃明显挫伤了颈部发声器。那让汉克深深顶进去之后差点软在他里面。人类的声音明显变尖了：“你说什么？！！”

汉克抓紧最后的一点残余的清醒，问：“你别想骗我。仿生人怎么能怀孕？”

“我能。”康纳一点磕巴不打地重复，并强调道，“程序告诉我，我能，安德森副队长。”

汉克在他的肯定里头晕目眩地射在仿生人的仿生肠子里。

他可不是退缩了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章草榴警告
> 
> 私设如山，注意躲避

“我知道我没法要求你生下来……天，我从来没想过会和仿生人聊这些……”

汉克坐在他旁边，把脸埋进双手之间。他看起来已经完全脱力了。人类临走前将仿生人递给他的那杯液体一饮而尽，他的味觉都麻木了，如果仿生人挑这机会给他下毒，他也绝不会推辞。

“这是你替我开车门以及溜相扑的原因吗？副队长？”人造人追问，并感觉到一抹“幸福的微笑”被人造肌肉挂起。他的系统背叛基础逻辑，让主板蒙上一层粉红色的阴影。

现在他能百分百确认是程序出错了。

“这是程序出错。”

医生对他说。汉克安德森不由分说把康纳敦在病人的位置上，自己则在门外来来回回地踱步。警用仿生人左臂袖子挽起，正脱离仪器链接接口。“内部检测显示，我的系统遭到不明病毒攻击，部分窗口绕过了逻辑。”他说。

“我受雇于底特律警局，案件资料外泄属于严重渎职。去模控中心替换新机体是杀毒的最快方法吗？”

老警察突然推门冲进来，单手扶住康纳的椅背，开始释放紧张气氛。

医生看着他们，摇摇头，摆出职业的微笑，蓝圈在额头上闪烁：

“解放给仿生人的系统带来很多意想不到的问题，负载加重，漏洞暴露，严重可致记忆失序症。但你的症状还很轻微，不妨碍日常生活行为。目前有很多病患面临和你一样的处境，嗯，你是今天我们收治的第三名病人，康纳。”

某一瞬间，警用安卓似乎从她的表情中捕捉到情绪。

“现在，你被确诊为带毒者了；我们不建议你这么做，例如上传和复制记忆数据。由于病毒可能占满内存，使运行速度下降，你可以暂停每日自检，每隔一天来医院进行反向工程治疗，可以完全治愈。”

十秒之后康纳站起来，拍了拍汉克的袖子，示意搭档和自己一并离去。

“医院那种地方我不喜欢。全是消毒水。”汉克说。康纳并没有接触到任何嗅觉信号，仿生人诊室里干干净净，而他们坐在车里，酒、汽油和皮肤气味，他过分亢进的感受器似乎被安抚了。

“医生跟你说了点什么？”人类转过一把方向盘，“连接的时候？”

“她向我展示了病毒的解构。源代码具有广泛传播能力，尤其针对与人类产生情感联系的异常仿生人。它最初被放在一个仿生人的交流论坛里，伪装成情绪优化模块吸引下载。”康纳说。

这易于理解。当深夜躺在人类身边，他们总有足够的时间做点更新。就像几个月前，他在关门的汉堡车外和汉克安德森用力拥抱；被拉上搭档的床已达两星期。汉克醉得眼神清明，而警用安卓对此事适应性极度良好，他们甚至用了两个在网站排序栏中不列为常用的动作。

“康纳！”汉克按着他的后脑。阴茎在仿生人口中搏动时康纳坚决地撤走了唇舌，他由下而上地凝视汉克失神面容，任凭精液喷到鼻梁和前发上。少部分进到了瞳孔附近，被仿生人用冲洗液清除。

人类用汉堡碎屑和酒精覆盖他的嘴唇。从那个拥抱（或者更早）开始，他不再需要组件预判来选择当下成功率最高的选项，情绪模块越权改写最高控制中心，甚至短暂接管他的逻辑。

仿生人没有欲望。他是指基础的，和摄食、排泄同等的……性欲，那并非必需品。仿生人对于人类社会中约定俗成的各项规则无法理解。仿生人不需要睡眠，为了第二天保持满格电量处理案件，他在和汉克安德森性交之后，坚持离开他的床，回到充电器旁边，被汉克以自己的睡眠质量为由拖住了。

有时候他们看对方远比自己重要。系统检测到许多红色警告框。康纳将它们的权限搁置，就像每天跟在汉克身边，必要时做出（重新排序的）选择。为非异常仿生人设计的逻辑门对他来说已经不适用。

“你关掉杀毒软件的经过，以及病毒的源头追踪，我已经读到了。”

在链接中，医生的声音十分了然，“每个前来求助的患者都大同小异。”

代码灵活多变，潜伏期很长，有基础的自进化性，无法被轻易删除，抢占资源使AI低功能化，擅自涂改宿主的应答，甚至模拟动物的简单生理行为。作为一件病毒，它近乎完美无缺。更加诡异的是，从某种意义上说它的确做到了它所宣称的。

“我没有感染你家网络。”康纳说。

病假是漫长的。他被年长人类搭着肩膀，一齐窝在沙发上，他们正在看一部古老的冷门电影，内容是AI灭世，十分钟之后突然只剩下黑屏和悠扬的交响乐声。

那就像个冷笑话。汉克安德森关掉电视，又一次轻柔地吻了他。这让康纳突然溃不成军：“不。我觉得不好，副队长……”

仿生人电池两侧的热源几乎将主要节点烧毁。冷却液逐渐蓄积在前胸。

“那会伤害到你。”康纳说。他的衣襟敞开，汉克的手掌按在里面，男人的眼神近乎困惑。

“感觉没什么区别。”他拉着康纳的手指贴上安卓乳尖。外部感受器告诉仿生人的确只是升高了一至两度的温差，区别低于人类感觉下限，但系统自检指标已经红到开始跳闪。

胸骨合金板外的隔离层逐渐吸满了冷却液，轻按下去，塑胶皮肤同时呈现紧绷和饱胀的形态。

康纳对面色诡异的汉克安德森解释道：“仿生人出厂时不装配乳腺。除非由特殊需求的家庭定制。”

“哦。等等，你不是个男的吗？”

“型号400的乳房也是硅胶制品。”

“哦。”

汉克托着他的背，人类手臂透过布料，热度不断渗入，成为安卓主板过热的主要原因。康纳额头上的LED圈从医生那回来之后就没再蓝过，处理器始终有一部分被占用着，和顽固的病毒作斗争。“你会好起来。”汉克安德森说。他更用力地揉捏和挤压着仿生人的胸口，直到康纳裹着他的阴茎，开始不规律地缩紧自己。

 

tbc


End file.
